Homeworld 2
Homeworld 2 является продолжением нашумевшей в'' 1999 игре, получившей звание Игра года Homeworld от Relic Entertainment. Homeworld 2 была задержана на год из-за споров между Relic и издателем Sierra Entertainment, что отразилось на фанбазе игры. К сожалению, когда игра вышла в свет в 2003 году, финансовый успех игры был незначителен, а некоторые фанаты окрестили игру как главное разочарование, из-за несоответствий, начиная от основной сюжетной линии и геймплея отличающегося от канона серии. Несмотря на это, прием Homeworld 2 не был полностью односторонним игра получила некоторые незначительные похвалы.'' Sierra и Relic обе компании не поддержали последующие релизы игры. Позже Relic была выкуплена THQ и Sierra объединилась с владельцами VU Games. Надежда на возрождение серии не оправдаласт так как THQ в конечном счете проигнорировали серию. Последние шансы на возрождение серии в недрах THQ пропали с их банкротсвом, а Homeworld IP был продан Gearbox Software. Gearbox Software пообещала выпустить HD ремейк прошлых игр, и предоставил Blackbird Interactive, студии приложившей в прошлом руку к созданию игр серии Homeworld разрешение на использование Homeworld IP. Начало истории В давние времен, было найдено Великое ядро Гиперпространства. С ним пришел дар межзвездных путешествий, были установлены Внешние торговые рубежи и созданы союзы поддерживающие Галактику в мире. Четыре тысячи лет прошло, прежде чем Второе ядро было обнаружено на планете пустыне. За этим последовало много боли и кровопролития, а Изгнанники вернулись в свой родной мир... Хиигара. Молодая женщина возглавила их поход через всю галактику , и именно она будет снова вести их . Ее зовут Karan S'jet. Это история о конце времен. Мы знаем это, потому что Третье ядро было найдено... Под темной влиянием этого ядра, среди Таидан пришел к власти новый лидер, Вэйгр Лорд-командующий по имени Макаан. Он называет себя Саджук Хар, Избранный. Многие системы уже пали под тенью его ныне его взор обратился на Хиигару . В отдалении и великом секрете в системе Танис, строится новый материнский корабль Гордость Хиигары. Снова изгнанники встретятся с грядущей тьмой. История 115 лет прошло после событий Homeworld. Год составляет 115 ПВП (После Великого Похода) или 9625 ГСГ. Память о Война за родной мир и последующей Война Зверя еще не предана забвению, как и боль от их потерь. Еще не так давно Хиигариане 'были свидетелями Dust War которую вели пришельцы 'Вэйгр по дороге к власти. Боль этих воспоминаний еще не исчезла и Хиигариане не стремятся к войне, они прилагают усилия что бы начать все заново. К сожалению, война обязательно придет скоро, и экс-'Командующая флотом Кушан Каран S'jet' знает, что хорошо. Тем не менее, несмотря на ее приближенный к статусу мессии авторитет среди многих Кушан, представители New Daiamid и люди Хиигары не проявили большого интереса в подготовке к надвигающейся войне. Однако, в то время как участились столкновения с Вайгр которых возглавил их новый лидер, блестящий стратег и не поколебимый командующий Макаан, а республика Таидан встала под его знамена, представители New Daiamid осознали всю полноту угрозы и поддержали Каран в как можно скорейшей постройке нового материнского корабля, использующего как источник энергии таинственное Гиперпространственное ядро. Война началась В то время пока новый материнский корабль, названный Гордость Хиигары строится под покровом секретности на верфи Танис в Великих пустошах, поднялся вопрос о том, кто же станет новым командующим флота. Каран быстро поняла, что снова возглавить флот придется именно ей. Возражая, но не имея альтернативы совет принял совет принял требования Каран, и снова Каран воссоединилась с ядром чтобы возглавить флот. К сожалению, до окончания предварительных испытаний '' Гордости Хиигары'', Вайгр нашли расположение Хиигарской верфи Танис и начали полномасштабную атаку. Гордость Хиигары едва избежала уничтожения и отступила к родному миру. Нападение Вайгр на верфи Танис было не единичным случаем. Армада Вайгр начала войну против Хиигариан завоевам множество миров пространства Хиигариан. Макаан требует Второе ядро в обмен на пощаду Хиигариан. Гордость Хиигары отступает к системе домашнего мира в целях приведения материнского корабля в полную боевую готовность, с целью начать спланировать контрнаступление. По прибытии выясняется, что Хиигара уже под атакой, времени хватает только на то, чтобы собрать оставшуюся часть экипажа, доставить их на корабль и ввести все системы в работу, прежде чем бежать. Все это время их отход прикрывает героическая Капитан Soban. Вскоре после их отбытия, на орбиту Хиигары прибывает весь флот Макаана, он безжалостно бомбит планету. Макаан который сам обладает Гиперпространственным ядром требует капитуляции Гордости Хиигары и выдачи ему гиперпространственного ядра Хиигары, так же заявляя, что готов позволить Хиигаре остаться независимыми, если они сдают ядро. Разведка флота сообщает что, Гордость Хиигары не готова для прямой конфронтации с силами Макаана и должны обьеденится с остальным флотом Хиигары. Они направляются к Верфи Наабал, под командованием Капитана Элохима для перевооружения и пополнения запасов. По пути Каран использует имеющиеся ресурсы для увеличения флота, это оказалось, как нельзя к стати так как по прибытии верфь было необходимо защитить от группировки противника. Вскоре после успешно проведенного сражения против Вайгр защитники встречают своих союзников Бентуси, прибывает их единственное уцелевшее судно Бентус, остальная часть кораблей была уничтожена флотом Вайгр. Они открывают Хиигарианам что ядро которое они используют это Второе ядро и что оно идентично тому которым обладает Макаан Третье ядро. Так же Бентуси говорят о том, что Первое ядро находится у них что объясняет погоню Макаана за ними. Затем они показывают, что три ядра необходимы, чтобы открыть тайну Саджуука ,того чья рука простирается над всеми. Только тогда, когда все три ядра будут собраны вместе Саджуук проявит себя и принесет с собой конец времен, и подчинится только воле Саджуук-Хар, избранника Саджуук. Они поручили Хиигарианам искать Оракула, что укажет им путь к Саджууку. Вскоре Бентуси покинули Хигариан, оставив их на едине с этим таинственным и загадочным знанием. Поиски Оракула Информация, представленная на Bentusi указал, что Oracle была расположена в поле астероидов Геенна , где 'Вэйгр 'проводили обширные археологические раскопки . По пути к Геенне флот нашел слабое место в обороне Вэйгр . Используя фактор внезапности ,флоту удалось отключить командную станцию Вэйгр и создать брешь в системе гиперпространственных ингибиторов Вэйгр окружающех геенну . Флот прибыл в геенну без предупреждения сил Вэйгр . Материнский корабль удалось спрятать в облаках пыли и подготовить флот в полной тишине . Один за другим флот ликвидировал гарнизоны Вэйгр по всему ореолу раскопок . Как только гарнизоны были ликвидированы, флот начал массированную атаку на Vaygr в зоне раскопок . Опять же, используя элемент неожиданности , флот уничтожил Vaygr и сумел извлечь оракула. Когда он был подключен к материнскому кораблю , он взял под свой контроль Ядра и заставили флот, войти в гиперпространство. Каран безуспешно пыталась вернуть контроль над ядром. Оракул привел флот на кладбище Кароса . Почти сразу же флот попал под обстрел неизвестных звездных кораблей , которые оказались беспилотными и управлялись исключительно ИИ . Использовав данные из Оракула , неизвестные суда были опознаны, как автоматизированные дроны называемые инициаторы . Материнский корабль было решено разместить по близости с обломками огромного корабля Предтеч . Оракул был вынужден вернуть управление из основными узлами при условии, что флот направится к координатам реликвии предшественников , расположенной глубоко в кладбище Кароса. Командующая флотом обнаружила, что обломки были тем, что осталось от маяка , который, в свою очередь, был частью Материнского корабля Предтеч . ''Хранитель врат Саджуука Из данных полученных на маяке стало ясно что, Хиигарианам нужно найти некий Дредноут созданный предтечами, но так и не вышедший в свободный полет, так же он является ключом врат, за которыми сокрыт Саджуук. Во время поисков Хиигариане столкнулись с проблемой радиационных помех, что препятствовало формированию стабильного квантово-волнового фронта, необходимого для путешествий через гиперпространство. После анализа флот разведки пришел к выводу, что излучение исходит от мусора, полукругом окружающего Гордость Хиигары в ее текущей позиции. Прежде чем сделать прыжок в гиперпространство снова они должны расчистить мусор. Только инициаторы предтеч, кажется, способны принимать излучение без видимых проблем, было принято решение развернуть серию инициаторов, чтобы справиться с мусором. В то же время, пока флот собирает ресурсы, был обнаружен зонд Вэйгров. Понимая, что флот Вэйгр должен быть рядом с Хиигарианами быстро обезвреживают зонд. Однако зонды продолжают прибывать, и это только лишь сокращает время до того, как Вэйгр узнают о присутствии Хиигариан в этом районе. Пока инициаторы продолжают уничтожать мусор и вражеские дроны, которые защищают его. Они обнаруживают, что носители Вэйгр на самом деле скрываются в излучении и используют экранирование для защиты своих судов, что делает их иммунными к смертоносному воздействию излучения. Вскоре после этого Вэйгр запускают большой флот, чтобы уничтожить Гордость Хиигары, который был, в соответствии с их последними данными о нем и его сопровождении, беззащитен. Тем не менее, с момента событий в зоне Оракула, защита материнского корабля существенно укрепилась, флот расширялся, и становятся все более мощными. К моменту прибытия вражеских единиц Гордость Хиигары уже производит эсминцы для борьбы с этой угрозой. Хотя отражение атак далось не легко, флот доказал что способен сделать это с разумными жертвами, а затем начать атаку на носители Вэйгров, к моменту уничтожения носителей так же был расчищен и мусор. Излучение ослабло, Каран перезаряжает ядро и делает прыжок в сторону расположения загадочного дредноута. Владея информацией полученной от Оракула, Каран направляет Гордость Хиигары к Литейному заводу. Чтобы избежать неожиданных встреч разведчик посылается исследовать зону. Датчики разведчика подтверждают диспозицию дредноута, правда при этом пробуждается неизвестный аппарат, похожий на инициаторов в дизайне, но гораздо крупнее. Судно размером с эсминец, начинает транслировать на всех каналах связи сообщение. Использую данные Оракула, Каран переводит сообщение с древнего языка предтеч. Обнаружив, что намерения судна, которое называет себя Хранитель врат Саджуука враждебно, Хиигариане прилагают усилия, чтобы максимально быстро восстановить двигатели дредноута, основываясь на имеющихся данных о технологии предтеч. В то же время основной флот развернут, чтобы отвлечь противника. Хранитель обладает парой ионных пушек и несколькими дронами. Кроме того Хранитель может быстро двигаться, чтобы не отставать даже самых быстрых кораблей, будучи в состоянии проводить невероятно точные короткие прыжки через гиперпространство. Это так же делает его практически неуязвимым. Хотя Дредноут успешно доставлен к Гордости Хиигары, Хранитель продолжает свои неистовые нападения на материнский корабль. Командование размещает несколько зондов, которые будут развернуты так, чтобы обнаружить, любые возможности противодействия Хранителю. Зонды обнаружили, что есть три массивные силовые установки, которые, как представляется, не активны из-за отсутствия энергоэлементов. Командование выдвигает теорию, что при активации, установки могут обездвижить Хранителя. Хиигариане отправляют грузчики, чтобы восстановить недостающие части установки. Хранитель всячески этому препятствует, вынуждая флот снова сопровождать грузчиков. В итоге по восстановлении установки Хранитель был захвачен в некий гравитационный колодец. Это не стало надежной защитой, и флот покидает систему до момента, когда хранитель снова окажется на свободе. После побега исследователи разведки изучают Дредноут предтеч, быстро приходят к выводу, что он совместим с технологией Хиигариан, несмотря на его очевидный возраст и сложность конструкции. Каран также быстро приходит к выводу, что есть еще один дредноут, который может разблокировать врата, ведущие к Саджууку, в виду присутствия в зоне Вэйгров это означало только одно, Макаан захватил его и теперь на шаг впереди. Counterattack With the massive Dreadnaught now secured, Fleet Intelligence decides that the time has come to attack the Vaygr fleet at an Assembly Point located in the Shining Hinterlands. The Dreadnaught makes quick work of the early attacks by Vaygr assault craft and bombers with its turrets and then takes out the Vaygr Battlecruiser in the first wave with one shot of its powerful phased cannon array. Unfortunately, due to the Hiigarans' lack of understanding of the technology the cannon backfires, burning out the Dreadnaught's circuitry after destroying the enemy ship. Dangerously exposed, and heavily damaged, the ''Gatekeeper of Sajuuk lays defenseless as the Vaygr regroup and prepare a second attempt at breaking the Hiigaran defenses. Karan makes a quick move to repair the Dreadnaught but the Fleet's repairing capacities can do only so much and the Dreadnaught is unable to join the fight as the Vaygr make their assault. The rest of the Fleet barely holds off the Vaygr horde, as wave upon wave of strike craft and capital ships besiege the Mothership fleet. Needing an advantage Fleet Intelligence locates four hyperspace gates near the Mothership, which are supporting the Vaygr attack. Intelligence orders the destruction (or capture) of the hyperspace gates, resulting in the slowing of Vaygr deployments. Shortly thereafter the Shipyard Naabal jumps into the area as part of the coordinated attack on the Vaygr fleet. Immediately Captain Elohim offers the shipyard's services to the Dreadnaught, having more advanced repair facilities than the simple resource collectors can provide. The Vaygr target the shipyard but Intelligence locates the carriers launching the attacks and sends Hiigaran vessels to intercept and destroy them. In the process the Hiigarans neutralize much of the Vaygr threat, and with the Dreadnaught repaired so that its secondary weapons are online, they are able to drive back the enemy fleet, the first major victory of the war. The victory does not come without cost, however, and Captain Soban, after delivering a message to the Mothership, is captured, however, the rest of his strike group escaped. Though the Hiigarans attempt to rescue Soban the enemy fleet jumps out of range before they are able to reach him. The Bentusi's Sacrifice Knowing that Soban will be tortured for whatever information he has about Hiigaran strategies or the Gatekeeper of Sajuuk the Mothership Fleet heads to intercept the Vaygr fleet that has captured him. A tracking beacon Soban brought with him has allowed Karan to guess the route of the Vaygr and the Pride of Hiigara launches pursuit. However, the Motheship Fleet is unexpectedly pulled out of hyperspace before reaching their destination. While trying to gauge their position the Pride of Hiigara is attacked once again by the Progenitors. But this time they face not one, but two Keeper vessels, both of which are attempting to destroy the Gatekeeper if they cannot recover it. Though the Hiigaran fleet's added firepower from the Gatekeeper is able to hold off the Keepers temporarily, they seem to simply jump away and repair themselves if ever they are damaged significantly. They also demonstrate that they have a shield which can render them temporarily invulnerable to attack. As the Mothership Fleet tries to hold off the Keepers the Bentusi Harbor Ship Bentus jumps into the area. Realizing that the Hiigarans have found the Gatekeeper of Sajuuk but are unable to use it to its full potential due to their lack of knowledge in its technology, the Bentusi offer to repair the Gatekeeper as well as give schematics of how to properly repair and use the phased cannon array in the future. As Bentus begins its repairs on the Dreadnaught however, the Keepers redouble their attacks, and this time four Keepers appear, and begin to attack Bentus. Forced to defend the defenseless Bentusi, Karan dispatches the fleet again, once again sacrificing lives against the seemingly invincible Keepers. Once the Gatekeeper is repaired it is able to use to the phased cannon array against the Keepers, but the Progenitor destroyers are simply too tough. Realizing there seems to be no escape for the Hiigarans, the Bentusi overload the power to their Core and warn the Hiigarans to leave. The Keepers, obsessed with destroying Bentus, do not jump away as the Hiigarans leave with the Dreadnaught. Bentus explodes, the last Bentusi ship sacrificing itself so that the Hiigarans can escape with the Dreadnaught. The explosion of the Bentus breaks the First Core into three pieces, scattering them across the area. The Hiigarans know now that to fulfill the prophecy of Sajuuk they must recover the First Core and bring it aboard the Mothership. They wait for the shockwave to dissipate and than head for the wreckage. They must find the Core and fast, for they know the explosion will have caught the eye of the Vaygr as well. When they arrive they find Bentus broken into many pieces, with debris scattered over a large area and radiation concentrated at the centre of the wreckage and around the three fragments of the core. With newly upgraded defense field frigates the Hiigarans begin collection of the Core. Shortly thereafter the Vaygr arrive and begin their own collection of the Core, an entire carrier fleet escorted by several destroyers and battlecruisers. It becomes a race for the Core fragments. Both fleets intend to gather all three fragments and, if necessary, destroy the enemy fleet to recover any fragments the other fleet has taken. The Vaygr quickly deploy their own Vaygr Resource Collectors to recover the fragments. Karan sends ships to intercept them. The Vaygr similarly intercept the Hiigaran collectors. However, the Vaygr are not counting on a fully capable Dreadnaught, and the Gatekeeper of Sajuuk displays its power when it vanquishes much of the Vaygr fleet, assisted by the Hiigarans' new Battlecruisers. It is not long before the Hiigarans recover all three fragments and destroy the Vaygr presence in the area. The fragments recovered, repair crews reconstruct the First Core aboard the Mothership. Their job here finished, Karan brings the Mothership Fleet to intercept Soban's captors. From Soban's beacon they have determined he has been taken to the heart of Vaygr territory, at the command base in Thaddis Sabbah. The Battle of Thaddis Sabbah For the first time since the assault on Hiigara the majority of both the Hiigaran and Vaygr fleets clash as Makaan himself takes the field, sending his fleet to intercept and destroy the Pride of Hiigara. Unfortunately for him he does not realize that the Hiigarans have recovered the full power of the Gatekeeper's phased cannon array and they are able to hold the line against the Vaygr assault, albeit just barely. Debris clutters in front of the Mothership's defenses and the Vaygr assault gradually slows as both sides inflict heavy casualties on the other. Eventually the Vaygr stop assaulting in large numbers and Fleet Intelligence, realizing the time has come, orders the Mothership Fleet to engage the enemy shipyards some distance away and destroy the Vaygr fleet's supply capabilities. The shipyards and carriers in the area are easily overwhelmed, not possessing the firepower to resist the Hiigarans. It is not long after that Fleet Intelligence realizes that Makaan is in the area and orders the fleet to destroy him next. Makaan merely taunts the Hiigarans and leaves, indicating that the final battle is yet to come. The rest of the Vaygr either destroyed or routed the Hiigarans assault the command base and use a marine frigate to evacuate Captain Soban. He is given a new ship and joins the Mothership Fleet, now having new information from his time in Thaddis Sabbah about Makaan's destination. First, however, his "parting gift" for the Vaygr goes off, utterly destroying the command station. Sajuuk Makaan, it seems, is headed for Balcora Gate, a massive hyperspace gate that is located near the gravitational field of Balcora, the black hole cluster at the centre of the galaxy. Sajuuk, Soban says, is located within Balcora's gravitational field and only the extremely powerful Balcora Gate can successfully transport a ship across such a heavy gravity well, which would normally pull a ship right out of hyperspace. A Progenitor Dreadnaught is needed to unlock Balcora Gate, and Balcora Gate is the only way to reach Sajuuk. The puzzle at last begins to come together. Realizing that Makaan must not be allowed to recover Sajuuk, Karan leads the Pride of Hiigara in sharp pursuit and only just misses Makaan as he departs through the Gate, leaving the Hiigarans behind as well as some of his fleet. Ordered to close Balcora so that the Hiigarans cannot follow, the remaining Vaygr begin to destroy the Gate. The Hiigarans quickly leap to action, defending the gate against the Vaygr assault. Possessing more firepower than the Vaygr can hope to withstand the Hiigarans are able to successfully take the Gate and using the Gatekeeper of Sajuuk unlock its power, using it to jump towards Balcora for the final showdown between the Fleet and Makaan. When the Hiigarans arrive they find that Makaan seems to have already found Sajuuk which turns out to be a ship, rather than a god or supernatural being. His ships have already begun to recover it and he has set a trap for the Hiigarans, awaiting their arrival so that he can finally collect all three Far Jumper Cores and unlock Sajuuk's power, making him the most powerful being in the galaxy. Worse yet, without the power of all three neither fleet can escape the grasp of Balcora's gravity well. It will be the final confrontation between Makaan and Karan, and only one will emerge alive. Makaan's attempts to destroy the Pride of Hiigara turn out to be fairly unsuccessful however, as the Hiigarans hold off attack after attack. After defending against the Vaygr's initial assault, Karan assembles the fleet and moves towards Makaan's flagship. To hold off the Hiigarans Makaan sends a fleet of battlecruisers and his own dreadnaught. However, the Hiigarans are more than ready for the attack and plow through Makaan's defenses, assaulting the flagship itself. In the final moments of the battle Makaan is finally defeated. As his flagship's hull ruptures, and with his life support failing, he still taunts the Hiigarans, telling them that while they may have won Sajuuk, they will not win the war, saying that "Dark clouds gather over Hiigara." Then, his flagship explodes and Makaan's reign of terror over the Vaygr ends. Their enemy defeated and the Third Core in their grasp the Hiigarans reactivate Sajuuk, ejecting the hyperspace cores from the Mothership and docking them with Sajuuk. Karan S'jet connects herself to the ancient ship, still Fleet Command, but no longer over the Pride of Hiigara, now no more than a ghost ship, abandoned as it's purpose is now fulfilled. The Siege of Hiigara Charging the hyperdrive, now powered by three Far Jumpers, Karan leaps the fleet all the way from Balcora to the besieged world of Hiigara. Fleet Intelligence formulates a plan for liberating the homeworld from its attackers, hoping that Sajuuk and the Gatekeeper's combined power can destroy the Vaygr. When they arrive at Hiigara they discover the Vaygr fleet still in control of the homeworld, and the defense fleet all but destroyed. Leaping to the defense of their world the Hiigarans plow through Vaygr forces and the battle seems won. Just as the battle turns in favor of the Hiigarans, however, a fleet of three mysterious ships, each enormous and shaped like a starfish, jumps into the area. Almost immediately they begin bombarding the surface of Hiigara with Atmosphere Deprivation Weapon, the very same weapons used to destroy Kharak over a century ago. Each missile is capable of killing millions, and only a few must hit to destroy Hiigara utterly. Fleet Intelligence immediately orders Hiigaran forces to attack the planet killers. Efforts to destroy them appear futile however. Standard weaponry doesn't seem to work at all against them and even the Gatekeeper of Sajuuk's phased cannon array seems useless. Thinking quickly Fleet Intelligence guesses that the Sajuuk's weaponry may be able to breach the armor of the mysterious vessels. All other ships are immediately deployed to stop the missiles, which prove rather fragile compared to the planet killers. The gamble pays off and the Sajuuk destroys the planet killers with ease, only briefly held back by the attacks of Vaygr escorts. Using its incredibly accurate hyperspace navigation systems it short jumps from one ship to the next, giving it the speed to knock out all planet killers fast enough to prevent a genocide similar to the Kharakian Genocide witnessed more than a century earlier. When the last of the planet killers are destroyed the Vaygr retreat and Hiigara is saved. With the Vaygr fleeing and Makaan gone, the threat to peace is over. No longer directed towards war, Sajuuk unlocks an ancient network of hyperspace gates, each as powerful as a Far Jumper Core. The new network, called the Eye of Aarran revolutionizes hyperspace navigation and trade within the galaxy, ushering in a new era of peace and scientific enlightenment. Karan S'jet, now seen as much as a goddess as she is a leader, is proclaimed the Sajuuk-khar, the Chosen One of Sajuuk. The End Times are over, the Age of S'jet has begun. Gameplay Homeworld 2 shares the three-dimensional battlefield that its predecessor introduced to the real-time strategy genre of computer games. Unit movement commands can be issued in all three dimensions via a movement disc that handles movement relative to the plane that the vessel in question currently resides on, and a second modifier that handles movement 'up' or 'down' relative to this plane. To accomplish base construction, Homeworld 2 features 'production vessels': the Mothership/Flagship and auxillary carriers that can be constructed. The Shipyard is a special type of construction facility which represents a significant investment of resources. Production vessels can build themselves various modules to enhance abilities, much like the Explorer-class Command Ships from Cataclysm; production modules enable construction of each respective ship class while subsystem modules perform special actions or enhancements. These modules serve the purpose of the factory/barracks and research structures common in other real-time strategy games, they can also often be targeted and destroyed by enemy attack. A resourcing/economy component is present in Homeworld 2. Resource Collectors are small vessels capable of extracting resources, in the form of RUs, from asteroids and debris. Debris is the wreckage of destroyed capital ships, and returning it to a drop-off point nets the player RUs according to the size of the debris piece. Drop-off vessels can be the Mothership/Flagship, carriers, and Mobile Refineries; some have multiple drop-off points for serving more than one Resource Collector at a time. Resources, as do ships, carry over to the next single-player mission. Combat is conducted by four primary classes of vessels. Strike craft consist of several types of fighters and corvettes. Functioning as a single unit, all strike craft units are de facto squadrons. Fighters and bombers are capable of engaging any enemy unit in the game, from other fighters to capital ships and installations. Primary purpose of Corvettes is protection and assault against strike craft, other corvettes, and frigates. Frigates are small capital ships, usually specialized for maximum effectiveness against a certain other class of ship, while capital ships such as Destroyers and Battlecruisers excel against the enemy's larger ship types. Enemy ship capture is conducted by specialized type of frigate on both sides, in contrast to the system used by the previous two games: instead of small vessels locking onto a ship and towing it back to the Mothership for capture, capture frigates maneuver close to enemy vessels and dispatch boarding parties. The progress of a ship capture is indicated by a cyan bar beneath the target vessel's health indicator and is often made easier by the using of multiple Frigates attempting to capture the same target simultaneously. Mission objectives in the single-player game are mostly achieved by destroying key enemy elements, capturing particular targets, protecting certain units for a particular amount of time, or towing an object back to the Mothership. In addition to the storyline objectives present in all missions, a significant portion of the missions will additionally require the destruction of all enemy units. Credits *Original Concept by: Alex Garden *Produced by: Dan Irish *Assistand Producer: Geoff Thomas *Lead Game Designer: Joshua Mosqueira *Homeworld 2 Design Team: Andrew Chambers, Damon Gauthier, Erin Daly, Morgan Jaffit *Lead Programmer: Stephane Morichère-Matte, Luke Moloney *Homeworld 2 Programming Team: Cei Gladstone, Cedric Lee, David Swinerd, Kris Botha, Nick Waanders, Randy Lukashuk, Remy Saville, Shane Alfreds, Shelby Hubick, Thierry Tremblay *Art Director: Rob Cunningham *Lead Artist: David T. Cheong *Homeworld 2 Artists: Allan Dilks, Arthur Shimizu, Darwin Yuen, Mashi Akiyama, Nick Carota, Richard Marchand, Roland Longpre *Original Story by: Andrew Chambers, Joshua Mosqueira, Paul Ruskay, Rob Cunningham *Script Written by: Joshua Mosqueira, Mary DeMarle, Rob Cunningham *Additional Design Support - Bart Mazus, Jay Wilson, Jeffrey Nicholas Brown, Tyler Higgs *Programming Support: Jonathan Skinner *Animatic Support: Aaron Kambeitz *Chief Executive Officer: Alex Garden *Chief Financial Officer: Curtis Terry *Chief Operating Officer: Ron Moravek *Controller: Carol Richards *IT Manager: Frank Roberts *Human Resources: Paula Fellbaum *Sound Design: Studio X Labs, Paul Ruskay *Speech Editing: Greg Sabitz, Rob Plotnikoff *Voices **Fleet Intelligence: Eli Gabay **Fleet Command: Jennifer Dawne Graveness **Pilot Voices: Henry Faber, Jason Wingham, Ty Olsson **Captain Soban: Jean-Michel Legal **Makaan: Mark Oliver *Homeworld 2 Soundtrack Composed by: Paul Ruskay *Homeworld 2 Soundtrack Produced by: Dan Irish *Orchestral Recoding Session Engineer: Paul Silvera *Musicians: Andrea Siradze, Brian Mix, Cam Wilson, Debbie Fast, Gowry Shanker, George Koller, Harold Birston, Henry Lee, Isabelle Roland, John Laldin, Lakshmi Rangganthan, Laurence Mollerup, Lawrie Hill, Les Kasprzak, Mark Ferris, Mark Koenig, Reginald Quiring, Sue Round, Victor Costanzi *Vocalist: Rhett Brewler *Trailer Theme Composed by: Mike Neilsen *Soundtrack Recoded at: The Armoury Studios, Vancouver, British Columbia *Vivendi Universal Games, Sierra Entertainment **Producer: Chris Mahnken **Executive Producer: Rich Robinson **VP Development: Kelly Zmak **Public Relations Manager: Amy Farris **Brand Manager: Alex Rodberg **Marketing Director: Charles Holtzclaw **Group VP Marketing: Torrie Dorrell **Quality Assurance Manager: Gary Stevens **Quality Assurance Supervisor: Ken Eaton **Quality Assurance Project Lead: Cade Myers **Quality Assurance Lead Analyst: Erinn Hamilton **Quality Assurance Senior Analyst: Sue Lowe **Quality Assurance Analysts: Jay Evans, Matthew Owczarek, Warren Cordon, Chris Mason, Patrick Orr **Additional Quality Assurance: Ibeta Lcc **Production Operations Manager: Julie Pitt *Manual Design: Kevin Lamb, Kim McGoverin *Additional Creative Contributions: Adam Bullied, Andre Chang, Bart Mazus, Ben Smedstad, Bryce Pasechnik, Clint Trahan, Dan Mayer, Dave Williams, Emory Georges, Falko Poiker, Gary Shaw, Greg Macmartin, James Grieve, Jeff Macht, Jeremy Mendes, Jeremy Sheldon, Keith Hentschel, Kelly O'hara, Kelvin McDowell Lee Moller, Marty Rampton, Mike O'Neil, Myriam Joire, Patrick Garon, Peter Watts *Special Thanks to: Agnieszka Karczewska, Alvin Chung, Andreas Weaver, Anna Thompson, Barb Schwabe, Ben West, Bill Dugan, Byron Dolan, Cati, Chad Rhode, Christie Duncan, Christina Lee, Dan Kearley, Danny Macdonald, Daryl Nichols, David Elezam, Diana Kauffman, Doc Devalle, Drew Dunlop, Duane Pye, Egil Gloersen, Erin Alvarez, Erin Olorenshaw, Gabe Newell, Glenn Oliver, Hajnalka Mandula, Ian Thompson, James Shaw, Jamie Cheng, Jennifer T.Day, Jennifer Hawke, Jeremy Robertson, Jim Wilson, Joel Kinman, John Burton, Kate Devitt, Lesley Erickson, Linda Chung, M & D Swinerd, mam en pap Waanders, Matt & Tania Atkinson, Michael Pole, Molly O'brien, mum and papa, Nancy Mosqueira, Nicole Celli, Patricia Ross, Peter Della Penna, Peter Marx, Randi Saville, Rebekah Mahnken, Rob Neilsen, Roland Brakop, Scott Lynch, Sean Fraser, Shari Lindholm, Stefano Urbani, Sunny Sihota, Terra Belle, Tracy Gibbs, Tyler Higgs, Zech Prinz, our friends and family, and the Dust Wars crew for starting it all.... *A special thanks to all of the Homeworld 2 fansite admins: Dan Miller, Elbryan, Greg, Jim Francis, Julian Schmid, Realfrenchguy, Scott Inness, Sven Brauckmann, Tyler Higgs Sources *Homeworld 2 *Homeworld 2 Manual *Homeworld Shipyards *Game Credits for Homeworld 2 *Homeworld 2 (2003) (VG) - IMDb's entry on Homeworld 2 External Links *Relic Entertainment - Developer of HW2. *RelicNews - RelicNews. Категория:Игры